Koda
Koda is one of the three most powerful of the new Itto-ryu recruits. Plot Introduction Koda is introduced along with Amon, and the rest of the new Itto-ryu members. Koda, along with Katsumata is a former member of the Nangai-Itto-ryu Sword School. Rokki-dan When the Rokki-dan invade the Itto-ryu underground Dojo, Koda is one of the archers who shoots down the three remaining Hebigumi, proceeding to run away with the others. Leaving Edo When the Itto-ryu is banished from Edo, Koda and the others begin their journey to Hitachi. Along the way, soon after Koji Kashin falls in battle, the Itto-ryu stay at a shack to rest, but are confronted by Shishiya Arashino, Tarieshin Hasshu, and Shozo Murasaki who decapitate Yatsushiba. Sosuke planned to take them all on by himself, but all of the Itto-ryu quit as opposed to breaking the laws. Koda, along with Ariusu, and Yatoin pin Sosuke down, and bring him to safety, while the other six itto-ryu face the Rokki-dan. When they make a short stop, the four Itto-ryu are confronted by Giichi, and Hyakurin of the former Mugai-ryu. Sosuke who is enraged once he sees Giichi's face, breaks out of the wraps he was bound in, and cuts Giichi's ear clean off. Giichi is easily overpower by Sosuke, and Hyakurin tries to assist him with her arrows, Koda yells to her that she cannot interrupt their fight. Hyakurin turns her aim to Koda, and fires, but he easily dodges her shot, and swings at her, removing some of her clothing and wig. Hyakurin jumps away, and shoots again, but Koda dodges, and as Hyakurin pushes herself off a horse onto a ledge, Koda follows. When Koda jumps and dodges one of Hyakurin's arrows in mid-air and lands on the horse, he is about to jump off towards Hyakurin, but she shoots the horse, and sends him off into the middle of Giichi, and Sosuke's fight. Koda knocks the two down, apologizing to Sosuke as he tries to stabilize his horse. Once Koda gets back to the cemetary after Yatoin, and Ariusu had been defeaten and killed, an enraged Koda charges at Hyakurin, and Mitake, who had just appeared to kill Yatoin. Mitake is about to face Koda, but Hyakurin notices that Koda is exhausted from the whole issue with the horse, pushes Mitake back. Hyakurin the proceeds to shoot Koda, who tries to dodge, but was not as nimble as before, and took the hit straight in the forhead, dying in the process. Weapons and Abilities Weapons Koda used a standard katana, and on occasion, a bow and arrow, like most of the new Itto-ryu. Abilities Koda is shown to be either the most powerful or second most powerful of the new Itto-ryu recruits, as he was able to dodge two of Hyakurin's arrows, when Ariusu could only manage to dodge one. It is unknown if he would of been able to do better, as he had to deal with a stampeding horse before his second encounter with Hyakurin. Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Male characters Category:Samurai Category:Itto-ryu Category:Nangai-itto-ryu